


独普：卡诺莎城堡/表面是强制其实真的只是没羞没臊的新play

by LuckyJoker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 为了庆祝东、西德合并三十周年，普鲁士突发奇想，想重温过去峥嵘岁月。德意志只能迁就。
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	独普：卡诺莎城堡/表面是强制其实真的只是没羞没臊的新play

**Author's Note:**

> 看欧洲科普史时奇怪的灵感，其实是兄弟俩没羞没臊的新玩法/主要是普爷没羞没臊  
> 流血⚠️强暴⚠️/看到后面会发现只是情趣play  
> 是磕独普四年来第一次产的粮，比较短，现在才整理出来咳咳  
> 非常喜欢主动普爷，死蠢但是超主动，这个男人总是有把零变成一的架势，搞习惯了bbm爱上了不用润滑剂(美其名曰追求节俭)，让普爷痛/浪去吧/被打

对方是他所见过的最轻佻、最散漫无礼的教皇。  
路德维希强抑住内心的愤懑，深深吸了一口气，吐出来时因冰冷的空气凝结成足以遮蔽视线的白雾。饶是日耳曼人体格健壮高大，但仍抵御不了在冰天雪地只穿一件粗布长衫与一双破洞鞋的寒意，他脸颊冻得有些发红，金色眉毛上挂了一层薄薄的霜。  
“看看，看看——，这是谁来了？”教皇，异常年轻的教皇过于吵闹张扬的声音打破了古堡的安静，得意而嚣张的语气令他不悦地死死皱紧了眉头，但又为了不必要的麻烦强忍猝然松开。  
“日安，尊敬的教皇阁下。”路德维希尽力伪装成诚恳恭敬、心悦诚服的模样，缓缓低下属于德意志帝国最尊贵者不可一世的头颅。他不得不如此忍辱负重，来博得这个讨厌至极的专权者的怜悯与慈悲：在羽翼未丰时试图挑战对方的权威是他年轻而鲁莽的脑子犯下的大错，公侯与臣民们都服从了那荒谬的“绝罚”而悖弃王命，若再不诚恳认错他就将失去一切权位，一无所有！  
欧罗巴大陆的精神统治者，最有权势者贝什米特一世出现在了廊道上。他身穿繁复奢侈的神袍，脸庞与神情都透着锋锐骄横与不可一世，而他显然有傲慢的本钱，他玩弄权术的高超把戏几乎是胜过向无知臣民灌输教义的纯熟。路德维希，刚刚即位的政治年龄可以说是幼稚的年轻君主，显而易见斗不过他。  
“日安，我的好孩子！尊贵的国王陛下，我想我可能无力消受您的大礼！”基尔伯特浮夸地道，语气十足阴阳怪气，紫红的眼瞳流泄出恶劣的嘲弄，他从结了霜的石阶上下来，走近，皮靴靴跟叩击坚硬的岩石，发出清脆的声响。路德维希抿紧嘴唇，脸廓再风雪中愈显得冷硬。基尔伯特热衷于看他矜贵又屈辱的模样，哈哈大笑，快活地自娱自乐，折腾这个企图挣脱他控制的年轻君王，他对自己威严自负到了一种相当的地步，即便没有护卫与奴仆跟从，即便面前是个比他高一个头的高大魁梧的年轻人，因为是在他自己的地盘上，他便敢肆无忌惮地讥嘲。  
更别提对方一直貌似温顺，沉默地垂手敛目，表现出令他感到痛快的隐忍与示弱。  
异变发生在他得意笑着凑过去欣赏君王屈辱痛苦的神情，他对上了一双饱含怒火，昭示着忍无可忍的日耳曼人的蓝眼睛。他心中警铃大作，还未来得及抽身，眼前就一阵天旋地转——路德维希用可怕的力道攥住了他的手腕，使了狠劲把他摁在自己之前倚靠的，冻了一层厚厚的冰的井盖上。积雪被他的反抗扫落，簌簌的落下，唯一令人宽慰的大概是进贡上来的天鹅绒神袍有着与华丽外表相符的温暖内里。他只感到震惊、愤怒与疼痛，却没觉得冷。他骂出了声，高贵的富有涵养的教皇对他不知天高地厚的后辈骂出粗鄙的恶言，显然他也不见得是什么贵族世家的出身。他灵光的脑袋，机警的舌头与狠辣的手段助力他爬上了精神领袖这样令人景仰的尊位，如今那些难能可贵、使人爱恨交织的品质只会让怒火中烧的德意志国王更有征服凌驾的欲望。  
“您敢叫吗，教皇阁下？”路德维希冰冷僵硬的手如铁钳死死锁住他的手腕——好的他感受到了冷了，刺骨的尖锐的不祥的寒意。基尔伯特傲慢地冷笑，试图在几乎可以说是狼狈的被压制的状态下维持他的高高在上与目空一切，而当恶言出口一次便再难以收敛，他同样沾上些许雪粒的眉毛轻蔑地上挑，嘴里不再留有丝毫的涵养：“德意志幼稚的小杂种，谁他妈给你的魄力犯下如此僭越的行径？难道是冰天雪地冻烂了你的脑子？你如今是在我基尔伯特·贝什米特的卡诺莎，我有足以打断你四肢的骑士与仆人！你胆敢胁迫我——？”  
路德维希突然重重地从身后冒犯神明地撞了他一下，他恶狠狠的话被掐灭在了喉咙里，苍白的骄横的脸因前所未有的羞辱与愤怒顷刻涨红，他如今是尴尬屈辱地趴在坚硬井盖上的姿势，小杂种铁镣铐般牢固的手将他双手牢牢锁在后腰，妈的，万能的慈悲的主在上，那个畜生胆敢用胯下猥亵地去撞教皇尊贵的屁股？！那薄薄毛毡下坚硬烫热的触感不容置疑地嵌进了他的双腿之中，操他妈的，天鹅绒都挡不住这恶心的而又充斥着雄性力量的触感！绝罚——路德维希你他妈这辈子都别想让教廷撤销你十恶不赦的罪！基尔伯特快要气疯了，瞪着紫红的眼珠正要破口大骂，路德维希从容地腾出一只手，解下腰际粗劣的布条腰带，动作灵活精湛地将他试图挣脱的手腕死死捆系在腰后。对方整个过程一声不吭，却带上了几分一条路走到黑的毅然决然，突然他伸手来到了神袍下面，堪称粗暴地扯掉基尔伯特丝质的某个小邦国上贡的布料制成的亵裤，低沉的声音除了怒意不带任何感情，冷冰冰地说：“您大可以呼唤您忠诚的仆从，您也可以大声叫嚷惨叫，但我保证会在他们到来之前先操进您的身体，所有侍从将会看到尊贵无匹的教皇阁下，被一个撤销了教籍的男性贱民，”他微妙地顿了顿，淫秽下流的字眼咬得格外清晰有力、正气凛然，仿佛在对法律宣誓，“操得屁股流水。”  
以脸面为荣的基尔伯特如被掐住脖子的斗鸡顷刻噤声，他愤恨的目光几乎在井盖上灼出两个熔化的窟窿，下一秒，他死死咬住的着嘴唇还是任痛骂如火山爆发般喷薄而出：“你他妈！路德维希！你怎么敢——”真的直接操进去！紧密的干涩的肠道被与日耳曼人高大魁梧身材相称的粗长阴茎毫不留情地捅了进去，其力道不亚于剑士痛快地插剑入鞘，鲜血绝对涌出来了，他的怒骂中掺杂着嘶哑的痛叫，他的私处与双腿都暴露在了冷风里，好在一层天鹅绒神袍遮蔽聊胜于无。胆大包天的“强奸犯”在他身后发出沉闷的哼声，动作起先迟疑而笨拙——太荒谬了！这愚蠢的技巧，是谁给了他性侵教皇的勇气？是空有蛮力的大块头还是无知的脑子？还是——  
体内栗状体被热烫的龟头碾过时，辱骂与惨号变成了放荡的呻吟。被权位之争浸透了的脑髓因突如其来的情欲尖锐的浪潮如有烙铁灼痛，他兴奋快活得浑身发抖，哀鸣顷刻变味，他猛地确认了路德维希扬言把他操得屁股流水的勇气的真正来源，操，就是那根滚烫的粗大的无与伦比的阴茎！  
路德维希虽然动作笨拙却有野心家敏锐的洞察力，教皇阁下又紧又热的屁股加倍热情的回应令他大多时候理智清醒的脑子只消一个呼吸的工夫就被精虫攻陷，他原本竭力保持平稳的呼吸愈来愈急促，他痛苦地想自己到底是哪一处神经错乱会用这种手段泄愤，以征服面前这个不可一世的男人，一边颤抖着手揪住对方高高扬起的不住喘息的脑袋，指根没入热乎乎的蓬松柔软的银发，随后没有留情地猛然用力，抓着狠狠摁上了冰冷的井盖，很好，对方失控地发出了哀号。也许是因为冰冷刺骨的冷，也许是因为他的阴茎在那一刹那的深入。对方苍白的脸上布满潮红，半眯的瞳孔与开合的嘴唇均是晶莹水亮，断续的恶语糅碎在沙哑的呻吟里，征服的快感尤胜幻梦中令德意志的铁蹄横扫欧罗巴，而某种程度上他的确征服了欧罗巴的“精神帝国”，迫使神圣而骄横的独裁者在他胯下哀号。  
路德维希感到有水液从他们俩交合处滴下来，他还没有射精，那也许是鲜血，也许是教皇真真切切地浪荡到了被他操的屁股流水，他不在乎。他眼前有些发红，粗鲁而激烈的性交驱散了他在冰天雪地里披毡赤足的寒意，他浑身烫得像个源源不断散发炽热的火炉。他侵犯的动作愈发不受控制地蛮横粗暴，毕竟身下这个人的确是他争夺王权路上最大的敌人与障碍，不需要他故作慈悲的怜惜，那处同样属于男性的甬道在一次次透着显而易见纯熟的插入的刺激下不住痉挛，吮吸着他勃发的阴茎。  
他竟然有脸因这天堂般的快感紧锁双眉，边操着上帝在人间的代言人，边向上帝祷告这无与伦比的恩赐，某一刹那甚至想着去他妈的绝罚，一切都是自己想操对方的借口。  
基尔伯特喉咙深处冒出一声短促的尖叫，他哆嗦着射精了，他深感自己由权位的天堂坠入情欲的地狱，路德维希不在乎他有没有快活，对方冷酷地按住他的脑袋，下身仍有力地挺动，不给他喘息的时机，不给他丝毫活路。他猩红的眼睛因庞大到成为苦痛的快感和他的下体一样不住渗水，在冰晶上流下湿漉漉的水液，他从未像如此这般虔信过只被他当作掠夺与征服的工具的教义过，他祈祷解脱。  
路德维希快活、得意地射在了他的屁股里。  
阴茎抽出时的艰难与异物流淌的黏腻令基尔伯特万分难堪。对方解开了他已勒得冻得失去知觉的手，揣进自己滚烫的胸膛，用冷静下来的婴儿蓝的眼睛平和地注视着他——他能辨别出那深处蕴藏的挑衅与凌驾。过了一会儿，路德维希又腾出一只手恭顺地打理他沾满雪粒的凌乱银发，神情严谨，不苟言笑。  
强奸罪，鸡奸罪等罪名能比只让他被剥夺教籍、声名狼藉的“绝罚”更大快人心，毕竟等他的不仅是荣誉扫地还是处以死刑。如果被侵犯的对象不是自己，基尔伯特会很乐意这么告他，把这不知天高地厚的小东西整死。可他并没有一损俱损的高洁操守与玉石俱焚的勇气决心。“被害者：教皇贝什米特一世？”说出去将是整个教廷、整个欧罗巴的笑话与耻辱！  
“哥哥，你还好吗？我是否太使劲了？”路德维希关切的话语打断了基尔伯特内心戏的酝酿。大块头小心地把兄长搂到怀里——当然两个人体型差还不至于能直接拥入怀中，兄长的肩膀硬硬地抵在他胸口。他搓了搓兄长冻得冰冷的脸颊，用热烘烘的掌心，抱怨说：“真不知道你从哪里找的这个剧本，实在是荒诞。怎么会有教皇敢独自挑衅暴怒的国王？哥哥，我不想再加入你的小把戏了，你会冻伤的！”他说到后面语气带上了无奈与责备。  
“唔唔唔！”基尔伯特眯着眼享受这人形烤炉，发出敷衍的哼哼，听完嘲弄地笑了声，扭过头来挤挤眼睛，“也许就是想被帅气的阿西操呢？本大爷倒是挺满意的——”  
“哥哥！”路德维希再度因兄长的没羞没臊脸红了。

**Author's Note:**

> 事后心力交瘁的路德维希查了国会大厦的监控。他看见了鬼鬼祟祟的弗朗西斯、抱有工口本的本田菊、一脸兴奋的阿尔弗雷德、不明真相但摩拳擦掌的费里西安诺。哥哥坐在联邦议会的主席位上，一脚跷在桌子上，笑容邪恶嚣张。他想到王耀家的一句广告。  
> [雪崩的时候，每一片雪花都在勇闯天涯。]


End file.
